Episode 119
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 120|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:40:36 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Dapper Dave from Boothill Heroes Intro: Matt sick of Nintendo and Tomadachi Life. Nintendo Fairy Distributor of friend codes, motion control, and gaming innovation. Matt - You can't call online incomptence as a positive. Book of Genesis is what Nintendoes My son your body is ready, ready for Donkey Kong and the $600 laptop. Closing Song- Rongo Content Covered *Dapper Dave and indies *How many time must questions be asked about Indies? *Did Random Assault change the dialogue of the game? Dave- Almost *Boothill Heroes code contest *Captain America 2 Winter Soldier *Questions **Most awkward boner? **Games gave up on beating? **Do you believe in the Easter Tranny? **Do you read the article? **Do you eat shit? **Successful fap story against all odds? **Worst popular game website or website? **Put Jesus, Muhammad, other prophets what are their finishing moves? **Name of Boy Band or stage name of boy band? Notable Facts *Kate correct about how long TalkRadar lasted. Started 08 ended early 2012 *Mitch forgot the WuTang 116 callback *teacher sex with student alex callback. Bitches getting baileyed Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Welcome to episode 119. *The Dave. He invented The Mario and The Sony. **Matt - The Sony? *You listened to me as a kid? **Matt - You listened to the nudes of me and my sister? *I played so much BootHill Heroes I'm sick of it. **Dave - Me too. *Dave is done with us. **Kate - Just like my career. *While driving in a car, I got in an accident with Napa. *I was pulling out of my. **Matt -Friend *Napa Car Crash **Dave "Over 9000" **Alex - Who makes that joke? **Dave - I do. Everyday. **Dave - There is only 1. *I hate you more (Matt) than I hate Angry Joe. **Matt - Same, I hate myself more than Angry Joe. **Dave - I love Angry Joe. I love people with youtube channels who criticize games who are 1 million times famous than people who make them. It makes sense to me. **Matt - So Jim Sterling. *RA E-mail everything goes to spam folder. *I don't like Westerns, but I know you want to tal to people. *French Fries remind me of oral sex. *We can get Steam on the Wii. *I want you to understand the last years of your life are completely meaningless for this show. **Kate - Should I kill myself now? *I successfully masturbated in science class. **Matt -He masturbated in catfood *Anyone have a wet nightmare? *My boner got its first baby tooth. *You can't do a freeplay. Well did you beat the game? Nevermind then just let me edit it. *They call me whitebeater nipples. Kate *Chinese railroad workers. **Matt - If we are going to be racist, we need to use the correct terms. *African Amish **Mitch - No they wouldn't let him in. **Kate - They would let him do they work. *I'm upset that ET on Atari went from $15 to $70. *I'm upset that it's worth more from a landfill, and some people are treating it as a conspiracy like the moon landing. **Alex -Super Smash Bros Super Rare. $17 *Discuss games on a podcast no one listens to you. *I had paperroute boners. **Matt - New craze paper rape dream. *The Big D and the 12 Apostoles. Matt *The show ain't about you Dave, it's about us. *Blue Blop Zeros *Fuck you I got nuts. *eats nuts* *Episode 900-19-99 *It's Parking Lot Pizza. *I want to see Seinfield take on Pac Man What's the deal with dots? *It was rough getting rid of Blasion Baron. *Tony's been the secret spy sent to kill us all. *Philly Cheesesteaks remind me of blowjobs. I was on a date with a girl. I saw her eat a Philly Cheesesteak and I wished it was my dick. **Kate - You wished she was biting and chewing off your dick? **Matt - My dick is full of cheese and grease. **Alex - Me and this girl were eating cheesesteaks. I was eating mine, she was eating hers, and then she was eating mine. *Wow her mouth was on this? **Mitch - Are you turning into an anime character? *I didn't know a head could be headless. *IGN 10 out of 10. It's ok *I deleted facebook and then I got deleted from real life. *Make sure to send all e-mail to our spam folder. Mitch *I got kissed by a hot girl **Matt - It was a guy. **Kate - It was no one. *GoodBurger Novelization. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was dead. *Miranda Cosgrove at 15 talked like she could fuck my brains out. **Kate - I don't know what you mean. **Alex - To the internet! Dave *Cry, Drink cry, feel human, cry again. **Mitch - Am I an indie developer? *I do't know how liberal you are with the word joke. *Roger Ebert loves Nicolas Cage. **Alex - Ebert's dead. *Boners are never awkward. They should be cherished and loved. **Matt - You have a scrapbook? A journal? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 120|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest